Truth or Dare Under the Mistletoe
by Dragonangelx003
Summary: ONESHOT COMPLETE a christmas party and a game of truth or dare turns into one memorable night.


As of now (chapter 433 manga) I am aware some characters are hanging in the balance, and God forbid anything happens to them (IT BETTER FUCKING NOT!!!) pretend it didn't happen, like I will if it does. Also, in my version, Sasuke returned to Konoha after killing his brother. Nuff said, I don't want to kill any plot for those who haven't read the manga.

This fic was mildly inspired by Nekoni's fanart "Kiss Me Under the Mistletoe" found here  .com/art/Kiss-Me-Under-The-Mistletoe-107070809 Weather the artist intended for this piece of art to be used in this way I do not know, but it inspired me. So here it is.

Just like to mention that the Mythbusters Ninja episode is on right now as I write this. I find it very appropriate.

I don't own Naruto nor do I make any money off it…but that would be really nice, wouldn't it?

Truth or Dare Under the Mistletoe 

The snow crunched softly under his feet as he trudged onward towards the festively lit apartment at the end of the road. Although the traditional red and green were the standard for this time of year the pink, white, and red lights adorning the doorway were unmistakably Sakura, and still nice nonetheless.

Hearing faint laughter from the other side of the door, Kakashi kicked himself for being late so damned often. Even though he had a good reason this time.

Before knocking on the door he dusted the snow out of his silver hair and kicked his boots off on the cement porch. Boots, he mused to himself, still felt awkward after being in sandals so often. But they kept his toes from going numb, so he didn't complain.

The door opened, shining warm light into the street. "You're late, Sensei." Said an annoyed, but clearly not surprised Sakura.

His exposed eye squinted in a smile. "Well you see…I had to-"

"Feed a stray cat? Help an old lady across the street? Chop wood for a group of orphans?" Sakura interrupted, a hand on her hip.

"Noooooo." He said confidently, holding up a rather heavy bag. "I had to find an open liquor store on Christmas Eve."

"Oh." She stood dumbfounded. "Sorry."

Kakashi walked through the door and placed the bag on the table of refreshments. "Don't worry about it. I've been late more than enough times to earn that jab. Merry Christmas by the way."

"Kakashi! You made it." Beamed a festive Naruto. He was still wearing his black and orange outfit, but was sporting a Santa hat for the occasion.

Reaching into the bag, Kakashi pulled out a bottle of dark rum. "Well someone had to bring the booze." He said, handing it to Naruto.

"You remembered my favorite!" Said the blonde, already filling a glass with ice.

"How could I forget." He said placing the rest of the bottles on the table. Sake', vodka, beer, bourbon, and hard egg nog. "That was my Sensei's favorite too."

Naruto smiled as he took a sip. Nobody ever actually came out and said the Fourth Hokage, Minato was his father, but he liked being told how much like him his Dad was.

Not long after the beverages were dished out, there was a knock on the door. "Oh good, food's here." Sakura said as she answered the door.

"What did you get?" Kakashi asked as Sakura opened the door revealing a frosted Sasuke and Sai carrying several paper bags. Apparently there were no local deliveries this late on Christmas Eve.

Sakura helped Sasuke with the bags and began to unload them on the counter. "Well you weren't here so I went ahead and ordered you some shrimp and vegetable tempura."

Kakashi grimaced, he hated tempura.

Sakura saw his expression and smiled. "Gotcha, Sensei." She said handing him a to-go container of miso soup with eggplant, and broiled saury. She remembered his favorite too. "Happy Holidays." She said as she walked past him to hand Naruto his bag of food, which he accepted with a huge toothy grin.

Sakura turned to the raven haired shinobi on the foyer who were kicking off their soaked shoes and hanging up their coats. "What would you two like to drink?"

"What do we have?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked over the table. "Egg nog, hard nog, vodka, rum, sake', tea, cocoa, beer, and bourbon."

Sasuke dusted the snow out of his hair. "I'll have cocoa with bourbon in it."

"Hard nog, thank you." Said Sai.

Kakashi was surprised to see that Sai was actually wearing a shirt that covered his stomach. Maybe even two layers based on the thickness due to the recent weather.

Sasuke had drifted away from Orochimaru's kimono style, although he still had that absurd rope around his waste, he had reverted back to his blue training outfit as of late. Ino had commented that it 'looked much more appropriate' on him, with a wink. She had, in all essence given up on going out with him, but that didn't mean the outgoing blonde would relent the shameless flirting time and again.

By the time Kakashi had opened his container and sipped his soup, Naruto was two to-go containers and a half a bag of friend noodles into his meal. Kyuubi or not, he had no clue where all that food went… probably to the vocal chords.

Sakura clapped her hands together loudly. "So! Are we going to play or what?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto plopped himself down at the dining table happily. Sai sat down as he chewed a piece of asparagus while Kakashi looked confused at his students. "Play what?"

"Troof or 'are." Naruto said with a mouthful of food as Sakura sat down next to him.

"What?" Kakashi said grabbing his bottle of sake and sitting down.

"Truth or Dare." Sakura corrected. "Don't worry, we each get to pick something that's not asked to speak of or asked to do. I can guess what yours is."

Kakashi nodded. "Despite how hard it is to drink and eat without anyone catching a glance, I am not showing you my face."

Even though Naruto groaned under his mouthful, Sakura nodded. "Fair enough. I won't be stripping any article of clothing. What about you three?" She asked.

Sai thought for a second. "No asking about ROOT."

"No asking about my time away from Konoha." Sasuke said before taking a large sip of his spiked cocoa.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

The blonde seemed deep in thought for a few long seconds before responding, "Nah, I'd do just about anything." He said before shoving a dumpling in his mouth. "Fo ooo 'oes irst?"

"Hostess choice." Said Sai. "That's proper. Correct?"

"Yes, I suppose so." Said Sakura. She was a tad annoyed at all those etiquette books Sai read, but she had to admit, at least he was trying. Looking around the table she thought she would start it off with something easy. "Sai, since you insisted on me starting, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you always wear those belly shirts while…well, most of the time?"

"Well that's simple. I leave my stomach uncovered and unprotected because an exposed amount of torso is what an enemy will go for first. This way there's a roughly %87 chance that I will know what they're aiming for so I know what to guard and counter."

Sakura was taken aback by such a logical response, although she should have expected as much. "Interesting. Your turn Sai."

The pale ninja looked around the table and landed on Sasuke. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said finishing his cocoa.

Leaning over the table, Sai took Sasuke's now empty cup and filled it to the brim with the 101 proof bourbon before putting it back in front of the stoic Uchiha. Even Kakshi's exposed eye widened a little. That was enough to get even **him** drunk. Without looking discouraged in the least Sasuke took the glass and downed what must have been the equivalent of ten full shots of bourbon. "I dare you…" Sai started.

"You can't dare someone twice in one turn Sai." Said Naruto.

"Who said I dared him once already? I only refilled his drink." Sai said smiling a little.

Sasuke had to admit it, he got him on that one. Sai never actually dared him to drink the absurd amount of alcohol. He would be sorry for that mistake later.

"I dare you to not slur your speech for the rest of the night. If you do, you'll have to take a double dare."

Naruto whistled. "Good one Sai."

"Shut up, Dead-Last." Sasuke said shoving the blonde in the shoulder. "My turn. Truth or dare, Dobe."

"Bring on the dare, Teme." Naruto said, finishing his drink and pouring another one.

Sasuke smirked a bit. "Starting after your turn, unless truth or dared to do so, every word you say from now 'till the game's over, you need to drink."

Naruto grinned. "Oooooh, a challenge." He said turning to the rest of the table. "Kakashi Sensei, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Naruto frowned. He was clearly hoping for a dare. "Fine. Since none of us have seen you face, tell us who, if any, you've shown your face to voluntarily." Even Sasuke raised an eyebrow to that one.

Kakashi sighed. "Rin. Sakura truth or…"

"That's a cheap answer Sensei. Why'd she get to see it." Naruto blurted, already forgetting his dare.

"You'll have to phrase your question better next time then." He gestured to Naruto's rum. "And I think you owe Sasuke at least eight sips." The blonde huffed and refilled his now empty drink. "Sakura, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Hhhmm." He thought a moment. "Is Tsunade's rack real?"

Naruto choked on his rum.

Sakura's eyes went wide. "Pervert…so long as this doesn't leave the room…because she'll kill me…They are real, but she's a bit older than she looks. She uses Jutsu's to keep herself…*ehem* younger looking." She said while doing a breast-lifting motion with her hands.

Kakashi laughed a bit under his mask. "I thought so, but it was amusing listening to you explain it. You're turn."

She seemed to already know what she wanted to ask. "Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"…Dare." He saw Sakura grin widen. "I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

"Probably. I dare you to do Sexy no Jutsu for a full five minutes."

Sasuke's face actually turned a bit blue. "I don't know that Jutsu." He said as Naruto seemed likely to explode from containing his laughter.

"Yes you do." Kakashi said as-a-matter-of-factly. "You've had your Sharingan activated while it was done in the past. You know the symbols and are talented enough to get it right."

Sasuke huffed. "Sometimes I hate your confidence in me, Sensei." He said before reluctantly making the hand signs and saying sourly "Sexy no Jutsu." In a poof of smoke the brooding Sasuke was replaced by a long raven haired, busty, and still fully clothed beauty.

Naruto's jaw instantly hit the table. "Wow, you're hot Sasuke."

Sasuke turned his annoyed, heavily lashed eyes to Naruto and held up four fingers. "Drink, Dobe." She said in a silken voice.

"Happily, Bombshell." He said, taking six drinks for his extra two words before wiping a slight nosebleed off on his sleeve.

Sasuke, trying to take the attention off himself and perhaps getting some revenge, turned to his Sensei. "Truth or dare."

Kakashi shrugged, turning away to take a drink. "I guess I'll do dare this time."

Her words were slow and deliberate. "You, go into that closet, and for five minutes, make out with Sakura."

Kakashi dropped his sake shooter on the table with a clang. "I don't think I can do that." He said, still shocked at the request. "Yes you can, and you will."

"Technically he's right." Said, Sai, reeking of logic. "You chose at the start of the game not to show us your face. It's dark in the closet so even Sakura won't be able to see you."

"Exactly." Said Sasuke turning to Sakura. "Revenge my dear, is much like me right now. A Bitch." She said smiling smugly.

Somewhere in the back of Sakura's mind, Inner Sakura took over. "Well, we will just have to see weather this is revenge or a favor. Come on Sensei." She said getting up and strolling towards the closet.

Unsure weather she was serious or not Kakashi hesitated to stand up. As he turned toward the closet he asked Sai, "While I'm away, truth or dare Mr. Technicality."

"Dare, Sensei."

"Whip out your sketchbook and make sure you get a good drawing of Sasuke here before his five minutes are up. Think you can do that?"

"I don't think that would be too difficult." He said reaching for his pack.

As Kakashi disappeared behind the closet door he added. "Good, be sure to get the detail on the cleavage right."

Sasuke's face turned red partially from embarrassment, mostly from the huge amount of alcohol that was hitting him.

As Sakura closed the door Naruto burst out laughing. Apparently this was too good to hold in. He could pay for it in alcohol when he recovered.

Within the darkness of the closet Kakashi stood awkwardly with his 19 year old student. Granted she was legal, and they were only suppose to make out but…she was Sakura, his student, and thirteen years his junior. She was… running a hand down his chest.

"Sakura?"

Her hands were tracing his jaw up to the lining of his mask. He gripped her wrists gently to stop her. "What do you think would be more annoying to Sasuke, if we just stood here for five minutes, or if we actually enjoyed his dare?"

'What is it with everyone having so much logic tonight?' Kakashi thought to himself. "But…You're my student."

"Technically I haven't been your student for five years now." That being said Kakashi loosened the grip on her wrists. He was a pervert to the core, and he'd be lying if he hadn't admired her physique as of lately. Maybe if he just forgot for a little while, it wouldn't be too bad.

Sakura pulled his mask down slowly and alcohol or not, she would enjoy this. Kakashi was a knockout and every Kunochi in Konoha knew it. If what happened tonight wasn't sworn to secrecy, she would tell Ino about this. Leaning up and guiding herself by touch alone, she locked lips with her former Sensei. He seemed frozen at first but soon began to melt and lean into her.

Slowly, cautiously he wrapped his arms around her lower back and drew her into him. Suddenly the closet felt much warmer than it did a moment ago. Weather Sakura was enjoying this out of spite or because of him anymore, Kakashi didn't know, and he didn't much care.

Soon after they started Sakura's back made contact with the wall as the copy-nin kissed her more urgently. Parting her lips she let her tongue entwine with his as she ran her fingers through his hair and pressed into his torso. Noticing just how much he was enjoying this by the growing hardness pressing against her stomach. Maybe she should feel that this was wrong, but these were by far the hottest moments of her life so far.

Kakashi's sharp nose noticed that he wasn't the only one enjoying the moment and it was driving him crazy. Releasing her lips he moved to the nape of her neck and placed urgent kisses on her pulse just as the door to the closet flew open.

Thankfully Kakashi happen to be facing away from the door when the light streamed into the tiny room. Before he pulled his mask up Sakura got the slightest of a glimpse at his face and he knew it. Instead of seeming angry, he smiled through his mask and gave her a quick wink.

"Come on lovebirds, we have a game to finish." Said the now male, Sasuke. Sakura noticed that the raven haired shinobi was working hard to form his words, and his moves were almost too intentional. Sakura laughed inwardly, he was drunk.

After rearranging himself to be sure that his blatant erection wasn't to obvious Kakashi made his way back to the table and sat down before anyone noticed. "So how many drinks did fox-boy here have?" He asked, gesturing to the glaze eyed Naruto.

Naruto held up the now empty bottle of dark rum. That amount of alcohol should have put a normal person in the hospital, but for the Kyuubi vessel it just made him very inebriated.

"I lost count at 80 laughs." A only slightly tipsy Sai commented holding up the sketch to Kakashi. If he hadn't just finished an incredibly hot five minutes with a certain pink-haired Kunochi he would agree that Sasuke was a hottie, even with the very annoyed look on his face, but with a half erection he really, really pushed that thought away.

"Not too shabby, good job on his expression. I do believe it's your turn to ask truth or dare." He said as Sakura and Sasuke returned to their seats.

"You twoave fun?" Sasuke slurred.

"You slurred!" Sakura yelled, stirring the zombified Naruto. "You get a double dare! Oh I have a good one, c'mere Sai." She said pulling the pale shinobi over and whispering in his ear before Sasuke could object. When she was finished he pulled away. "What do you think?"

Sai shrugged, almost bored. "Should be alright." He spoke to the table as a whole. "Everyone pull your Hitai-ate over your eyes. I will pick two of you and you will go over to the mistletoe and give each other a really good kiss."

Sakura winked at Kakashi before pulling hers down over her eyes. Kakashi did the same as did the oblivious Naruto and the inebriated Sasuke. When everyone was blindfolded Sai reached out and tapped Kakashi's shoulder. When he lifted his Hitai-ate both Sai and Sakura put a finger over their mouth before Sai got up and gently touched Sasuke and Naruto's shoulders bringing them to their feet and walking them over to the mistletoe.

Kakashi never thought they would fall for it until Sakura handed him a camera before she walked between the vessel and Uchiha. She reached up and touched Naruto's cheek and whispered "Merry Christmas."

Naruto, in his drunken brain though Sakura was the one across from him. Sasuke, hearing her voice, thought the same to his relief. At least he wouldn't be kissing one of the other guys.

"Ready?" Sai asked.

Kakashi nodded, camera ready.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded wobbly as well.

Sakura backed away and tried her best not to laugh.

Slow but intentional, Sasuke and Naruto leaned into each other under the mistletoe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, 4 hours later and I need to go to bed!

I thought this was a nice place to end a oneshot, if I however get a good suggestion and enough reviews I might continue this story. R&R please


End file.
